1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning dirt and grass from shoes and particularly from sport shoes such as cleated or spiked golf shoes and more particularly to such apparatus which is mounted to a vehicle bumper.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most golfers wear shoes provided with cleats or spikes on both the sole and heel of the shoes to provide the golfer with a sure footing while making the golf shot. During play, the presence of the cleats causes dirt to build up on the exposed portion of the heel and sole of each shoe and can interfere with the most effective use of such shoes. Many golf courses use "scrub brush" type devices which are provided at various points throughout the course and at the clubhouse as well which allow the golfer to clean the dirt and debris from the soles of the golf shoes.
Additionally, different types of golf shoe cleat cleaners have been devised to remove such impacted dirt and debris. For example, U.S. Pats. No. 2,980,936, 3,270,360, 4,571,767 and 4,670,932 describe hand-held tools which can be used to clean dirt from golf shoe cleats. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617, a golf shoe cleaner is described which is attached to a mobile golf club bag carrier. This latter cleaner probably has some advantage over the hand-held shoe cleaning devices, although to operate it it must be attached to a mobile bag carrier. The device of the U.S. Pat. No. "617" patent perhaps would not be of much value to a golfer who did not choose to pull a mobile bag carrier.
Golfers who do not belong to a "club" in which membership includes the use of locker facilities where the golfers equipment, clothing including golf shoes may be stored, need to carry such equipment and clothing with them when they go to the golf course. It is a common sight in a parking lot at a golf course to see golfers drive up in their vehicles, open the trunk of the car, take out their golf shoes and then proceed to remove their conventional shoes and put on the cleated golf shoes. In doing this the golfers frequently will place their foot with the shoe on the bumper of the vehicle, first to remove their street shoes and then to lace up the golf shoes. The presence of the cleats on the sole and heel of a golf shoe can, of course, very easily scratch or mar the surface of the vehicle's bumper, particularly the bumpers of some newer cars which are frequently provided with a plastic covering.